SEASON PREMIERE: THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Just the Season Premiere of SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER FINALLY. The Premise: PREGNANCY LIFE, RELATIONSHIPS DEATH, you figure it out in, "The Secret Life of An Oxymoron"
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON "**

**SEASON PREMIERE **

By. Heat mizzer

**Well, having such an overwhelming response to my other Fan fiction, I thought it best to keep the attention of those who have continued to support the SLOTAT. So please enjoy this early season premiere. I must ask that if you are reading this fan fiction for the first time, you should probably read, SECRET LIFE OF A BETTER SEASON FINALLY first. **

**But for those who are new here's a recap:**

AMY and RICKY find out there not having just one child but twins.

HENRY and ALICE have called it quits, which oddly has ASHLEY as a runner up.

JACK has promised to wait by presenting GRACE with his/hers promise rings.

GRACE accepts and goes back to him.

After kidnapping BEN, ADRIAN reveals to her father that she is pregnant with Ben's child, even locking lips with him to prove it.

RICKY comes to terms with his Father and seeks more information about his Mother; he even seems to be falling for AMY.

ADRIAN finds confusing feelings for BEN who seems to reciprocate in an unusual way.

Finally, the police present ADRIAN bad news, her Mother died…

* * *

**AMY'S BEDROOM WINDOW:**

**As Ricky leaned in, Amy found him and kissed back. **_Have you ever had major déjà vu? You've been there and done that but now, your wondering why. Well, there I was letting Ricky kiss me…the same thing that got the twins here…but was it déjà vu or just life giving me another oxymoron between itself and death. How can I be with Ricky and when my future with Ben hasn't begun to start, is my feelings dying as life is beginning…_

** -AMY JUERGENS**

**THEME SONG: FALLING IN LOVE…**

* * *

_**TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER:**_

**ADRIAN'S BEDROOM:**

Adrian lies on Ben's chest asleep in her bed, while he lies asleep against the headboard, as Ben awakes he looks down at Adrian who whimpers here and there. He gently lays her down and gets up, as he gets up, Adrian awakes.

"Where are you going?" Adrian whispered.

"I just wanted to call my Father and let him know to bring some clothes for me here." Ben whispered back.

"O-k, but don't leave me." She weakly added.

"I won't." Ben replied he then came out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was outside, he found Officer Lee looking at pictures on a nearby shelf.

"Is she, o-k?"

"As o-k as finding out your Mom died." Ben answered.

"Look, I know I haven't been there but I'm here now and I'm all she's got."

"I know Mr. Lee…It's just you turned her away. When she finally came around, you turned her away and now, she has nobody."

"Well, she has you."

"Yea, she does, so you won't get any sympathy from me."

"I understand, I wouldn't give me the time of day if I were in your position."

"Look, I have to make a call." Ben said leaving out of the apartment. As he exited there were a whole bunch of reporters, immediately.

"Excuse me, excuse me are your Adrian Lee, can we talk to you? We just have a few questions?" suddenly Officer Lee intercepted pushing Ben back in. As Ben shook off all the reporters, he went to the phone and dial.

"Hello…hey Dad."

**JUERGENS HOME:**

Anne sits at the table drinking coffee as the television plays on about the crash, she sits pondering over Amy's friends and then yesterday.

"One day will be toasting their wedding." Rachel said sitting down in the chair beside her pregnant.

"Or not, we aren't the most responsible types." Anne replied rubbing her pregnant belly.

"So what…we could tell them we were scholars at Princeton, and they wouldn't even know the truth because by then, Ricky and Amy would just know that we are Mom and we can do anything."

"I can't believe you named him after I Love Lucy."

"He's not named after I Love Lucy, although it is my favorite show. His name is Ricardo after my great great grandfather."

"Yea right."

"Yea right, what?" George said coming into the kitchen as Anne shook her head confused by what just happened, she looked at the near by chair and found it empty.

"Hun?" she responded.

"You just said yea right and I replied yea right what?"

"I was thinking about some things."

"What things?"

"You remember Rachel Carsetti."

"Underwood's Mom?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about our wild days back when."

"You were some freaky chicks." He said pulling up a chair and drinking some coffee with her.

"We were not freaky, we were just free and rogues."

"Yea. Well I remember the free part mostly." He replied with an innuendo as she hit him and walked away.

**SCHOOL:**

Ricky came into the school noticing the many looks from everyone, he looked at them confused when Madison passed him.

"Hey…Madison, what's going on? Is Amy ok?"

"I thought you'd be with Adrian."

"What? Why? We're not dating."

"Well, everyone assumed you two were still a item."

"Well everyone's wrong and what's wrong with Adrian?"

"You haven't seen the news, her Mother died, there was a plane crash and her Mom was on it." Immediately Ricky walked out, once outside, Amy noticed him walking towards the cars.

"Ricky where are you going?"

"Adrian's, I didn't know, I"

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"Well, if she's a part of your life, I want to at least get to know her for the babies sake."

"I don't."

"Do you really want to fight a pregnant woman?" she interrupted, Ricky grinned and shook his head no. As they headed towards his car, Grace and Jack came up to them.

"Are you going to Adrian's?"

"Yea." Ricky said nervous, he really didn't know how to act around Grace now.

"Well, we're coming along?"

"We?" Ricky asked as Jack held his ring up. "You're engaged?"

"No, just promised but that's not important, we need to go be there for Adrian." Grace added.

"You're right." Ricky said, immediately Grace and Jack headed towards Ricky's car, as Ricky looked confused.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yea, are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good." Ricky said grabbing Amy's hand and heading towards the car. Madison watched from the doorway freaked, she just had to go and tell.

**ADRIAN'S BEDROOM:**

Ben came back in with food on a tray as Adrian grabbed her shirt; Ben quickly stopped and began to look away, as Adrian smiled at his gentlemanly manners.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's o-k," she said placing her shirt on and buttoning. Ben then placed the food on the bed.

"I don't know if you're up to eating but people generally do things like this, or at least they did for me. Come to think of it, I didn't really appreciate it too much, I just wanted to be alone."

"Look, Boyvewich, I just wanted to say…I"

"It's o-k, I'm glad I was here."

"Me too. I don't think this is something that I could've done alone. I mean…I was mad at her, I was mad because I felt like she was just giving me away to him and I never got to tell" she said crying again as Ben came over and hugged her.

"Adrian, contrary to what you may think, before my Mom died, our last conversation was a fight. She wanted me to clean my room before she got back home and I, of course didn't feel it was dirty. We went back and forth, you know after my Dad and I got back from the hospital I stayed up cleaning my room. My Dad kept telling me to get some sleep but I couldn't. I could not let it go, if only I had just or if only I had said, so many…ifs. I found that those ifs almost always keep you stuck, if you let them. Don't get me wrong, I still keep my room immaculate but I'm finally heading towards my future and I'm not stuck."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"So is he, still out there?"

"Yes, he's still out there and he's still worried about you."

"Got any advice about that?" she said with a grin.

"Well, you can always take him back because he's all you've got…" Ben said as Adrian frowned. "Or you can suck this whole dead parent idea dry and get free stuff out of him." He added as Adrian chuckled, she then pulled Ben into a kiss as they pulled away. "Adrian, I"

"Am helping me out right now and what has taken place between us as far as kisses go, the drama can wait until later." She replied as he shook his head for confirmation.

**ADRIAN'S FRONT DOOR:**

Officer Lee comes to the door and opens it.

"Look, I asked all report" he began suddenly stopping as Grace, Jack, Amy and Ricky stood there will gifts.

"You must be Mr. Lee…" Grace began.

"Yea, he's him." Ricky said perturbed by his presence.

"Well, we brought Adrian some things."

"Come in." Officer Lee began.

* * *

**COME ON, like "DRAMA CAN WAIT UNTIL LATER", NOT ON THIS SHOW…THERE'S MORE TO COME…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON " PART TWO**

**SEASON PREMIERE **

By. Heat mizzer

**Words of wisdom:**

_"Being an american teenager is harder than being an adult and easier than being from a third world country"_

**-author unknown.**

**Yet, Hollywood continues to promote Hannah Montana's, Camp Rockers, and last but not least the generation of High School Musical associates/Gossip Girls & The Hills fakers out there. I am inclined to response to this by disproving the idea, so please enjoy this fan fiction and leave comments. **

**NOW BACK TO OUR FEATURED PRESENTATION...**

* * *

**High School Halls:**

Henry opened his locker and looked for books when Alice came up and cleared her throat.

"Good morning." Henry said unfazed.

"Morning." Alice replied. "Look I'm sorry, you didn't enjoy the sex, so let's make up and do it again."

"What?" Henry added.

"I was angry and now I'm not, so let's go and get this thing right."

"No, Alice."

"What?"

"The first time, it was you who broke it off with me, then yesterday it was you who did again. Well now I'm keeping it broke, I'm not your little toy that you can boss and then stop using whenever, we're done…period." He said slamming his locker door and walking away.

As he passed Madison bumped into him, as the two looked confused, he shook his head and walked away.

"Sorry." She added continuing towards Lauren. "Guess what?"

"What?" Lauren added.

"I just saw Amy leaving with Ricky, holding hands."

"No way, that can't be."

"It can if what Jason said at the Mall was right."

"Well, we have to stop it, I mean we weren't there the first time."

"Yea, maybe if we were there we could of."

"Prevented it. I don't know but I do know we can stop this time."

**ADRIAN'S APARTMENT:**

Adrian sits with Ben when there's a knock at her bedroom door.

"Could you just go home." Adrian yelled.

"I would if I knew you were al" immediately Grace stopped in her tracks. "Ben?"

"I think that's my cue, I'll just go wait for my Dad." Ben replied getting up, he looked at Adrian to reassure her, he wasn't leaving, she nodded back.

"Um, Ben…Amy and Ricky are out there." Grace added.

"What?" Ben replied.

"Jack too, we all came in Ricky's car to pay our respects."

"Oh." Ben said quickly leaving out.

"O-k, so I get you and Ricky but Amy and Jack?" Adrian asked.

"Look, I think if the whole school could be here they would." Grace replied.

"Yea, you really need a reality check." Adrian replied sarcastically.

**ADRIAN'S FRONT ROOM:**

Ben came out to find Amy on the couch beside Ricky, he seemed aggrevated at first but soon calmed down and walked in.

"Ben!" Amy said getting up and running towards him for a hug. As she went in for a peck, Ben quickly missed it.

"So Boyvewich, how is she?" Ricky announced.

"What is it to you?" Ben replied.

"He just wants to know, we all want to know." Amy defended as Ben looked again aggravated.

"Well she's up and talking but last night was the hardest part."

"Hey, Ben, I'm going out to pick up some food can you hold down the fort." Officer Lee asked.

"Sure." Ben replied as Ruben headed out.

**MATTRESS KING:**

George arrives in front of the building to find Leo waiting. He gets out of the car when Leo comes up.

"Look, I was awaiting your call but it never happened, so what happened?"

"Leo, we need to talk." George said opening the doors of the store and heading in.

**ADRIAN'S APARTMENT:**

Adrian slowly came out of the room with Grace, looking rather oddly at everyone.

"So what brings everyone here?" Adrian asked as everyone looked at each other.

"I didn't know and then Madison told me at school and I just wanted to check on you, because even though you'd probably deny it, you're still my friend. All the others just stole away." Ricky said presenting flowers to Adrian. Adrian accepts the flowers and places them on the table, she then looks at the others, immediately Jack stands up and presents a teddy bear.

"Sorry about your Mom." He added, as Adrian rolled her eyes and looked at Amy who stood with Ben.

"And you Amy? What's your excuse?"

"I just wanted to pay my respects." Amy replied.

"Interesting." Adrian said, she noticed Ben's weird face. "Or was it because Ben stayed here all last night and you wondered where he was?" Adrian replied with an attitude as Ricky looked at her annoyed.

"Like I said, I wanted to pay my respects and I don't care if Ben stayed here all night, I'm not his keeper. I mean where did this hate for me come from, Adrian. For God sakes, we were all in Brownies together and attended each other's Birthday parties and all of a sudden, we're enemies by middle school. What did I do to you for you to hate me like this?"

"AMY!" Ben called out.

"I'm, I'm…"Amy realizing what she had just said, got ready to run towards the door when Ricky stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"Look, Adrian, she's right. All of us in this room have at one point been friends, or buddies or just hang partners and no matter how much we grow apart or not grow apart, we still care for each other. Maybe not with the same amount of admiration but we just do." Ricky replied to Amy's defense as Amy looked at him and then at Adrian.

"You know, their right, everyone knew your Mom, and we all knew how close you two were, we're worried about you right now, Adrian." Grace finished. Immediately Adrian looked around as tears formed, a look of anger formed.

"Than you should all leave because you can say all you want but it's not your Mother. Ricky take your friends out of my house and back to their homes and their Mothers and Fathers and lives….NOW!" she yelled.

"Sure, but know one thing, Adrian, we love you and I hope one day you'll realize that." Ricky said grabbing his coat, as Jack, Grace, followed him, as Amy looked back at Ben who remain still.

"I'll meet you in a moment." Amy said as Ricky shook his head and led the others out. "Ben, aren't you coming?"

"No, I promised Officer Lee, I'd stay until he got back and I also promised Adrian not to leave until he does."

"Not his keeper, yea right." Adrian said walking away towards her room.

"What's going on, Ben?"

"Going on?"

"You're acting strange, you have been since we came in."

"Look, I just understand Adrian, we have a common interest now. I know I should show solidarity with you but I just understand losing a Mother and" Suddenly Amy pulled Ben into a kiss, as the door opened and Officer Lee came in, he stood angered. When they pulled away, Officer Lee looked at Ben and Amy.

"Look, I'm not one to get into other people's business but haven't you got enough girls pregnant, son?"

"What?" Amy responded.

"First Adrian and now this young girl." Officer Lee continued.

"Adrian? What?" Amy added.

"Amy, I" Ben began until she interrupted.

"No, now I get it. I completely get it, your common interest!" immediately Amy slapped Ben and ran out the door.

"Amy?" Ben yelled he got ready to run after her when Officer Lee held him back.

"We need to talk son."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."Officer Lee said shutting the door behind Amy.

**MATTRESS KING:**

"So what you're saying is your daughter doesn't want to marry my son."

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd be all for it but I'm not going to rush Amy into doing something that she doesn't want to do."

"So you'd prefer Underwood?"

"I prefer Ben but again, I'm not going to push Amy into anything and besides it's Amy's decision."

"So what was it? Your ex wearing the pants again, you have no say."

"Look, Boyvewich, I wear the pants in the family and you have about two seconds to get out of my business and never ever place your ugly mug back in my face again."

"Oh really, well, no one threatens the Boyvewich's and gets away with it." Leo said making his way out of the room.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU'VE GOTTEN CAUGHT UP BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUTRAGEOUS...WANT TO KNOW WHY AMY IS KISSING THE OTHER MAN, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON " PART THREE**

**SEASON PREMIERE **

By. Heat mizzer

**_Listen up PEEP POLES, in my haste to provide you with some great fiction, there are some errors that were pointed out and that I do want to clarify for informational purposes._**

_Adrian's dad is a D.A., not a cop_

_Ben is Jewish, not Catholic._

**_Thanks to one of my readers for those tips. I also want to thank those who have continued to read on, I hope you enjoy even with my grammar mistakes and errors._**

**_NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULE PROGRAM:_**

**JUERGENS HOUSE:**

Anne sits typing on her laptop in the front room when she ponders.

"Like how many times can you watch Back to The Future?" Anne said as she now sat on the couch dressed in eighties fashion.

"As many times as it takes for me to see Michael J. Fox in those tight jeans." Rachel responded. Immediately a little three-year-old boy came running into the room.

"Mommy, Mommy?"

"Yes, Ricky." Rachel replied.

"Amy kissed me." He said in disgust, as a three-year-old Amy came running into the room following him, she smiled.

"Amy is this true?" Anne asked.

"Yea, we were playing house and Ricky was Daddy and I was you."

"My word, Anne, what have you taught this little girl?" Rachel said laughing.

"I didn't teach her that. Now Amy, Ricky doesn't want you to kiss him like that even if your playing house."

"I didn't say that." Ricky added.

"Ricky?" Rachel chastised.

"What? I like when Amy kisses me." Ricky said running out the room, Amy giggled and ran after him.

"What did I tell you? One day we'd be Mother in Laws." Rachel responded.

"Whatever, their too young." Anne said as silence flooded their space, Rachel looked serious.

"Hey, Anne, Robert wants me back. He came by Ma's house and said he had been looking for me. He wants Ricky and I to come to New York with him and I've been thinking about going back."

"Oh." Anne said disappointed.

"Wow, you sound really happy for me." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I am, it's just your one of my best friends and I can't imagine Ricky and Amy not growing up together." Anne replied.

"I know." Rachel said. Suddenly Anne looked over at the other couch to find Rachel gone and her back to reality.

**HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT:**

Grace and Jack gets out of the car as Amy sits quietly, Grace peers into Ricky's window.

"Well, thanks Ricky for the ride back, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure, how about you Amy?" Ricky asked, as Amy looked nonchalant into the dark overcast sky. "Amy?" Ricky called out, immediately Amy broke her thought.

"Yea, I'm way tired and want to go home anyway."

"Well, I hope you get rest, Amy. Thanks again, Ricky." Grace added.

"Your welcome."

"Look, Adrian's going to go through so many emotions, we just have to keep praying for her and for our group. You two were right, a lot has stopped us from being friends, maybe one day we could just lose the social classes and get back what we used to have." Grace added.

"Maybe." Ricky replied, as Grace back away waving, Ricky pulled out of the parking space and began to drive away.

"So what's going on, Amy? What happened with you and Ben?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, something must have happened because you're out of it." Suddenly Amy started to cry; Ricky quickly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. "What's going on?"

"I really don't know what's going on…Ben was telling me that he was worried about Adrian because he and her had a common interest, I understood because they had both lost their Moms and then DA Lee comes in and says, that he's not one to get in other people's business but hadn't Ben gotten enough girls pregnant."

"What? What does he mean?

"He said first Adrian and now me." She said crying.

"What?" Ricky replied angered. "That's impossible, Boyvewich definitely wouldn't do something like that. Not with Adrian."

"Well, why were they together yesterday?" she said crying; Ricky then pulled into gear and began again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when I get there."

**ADRIAN'S APARTMENT:**

"Look, I'm not sure I want you near my daughter." The DA yelled.

"Well, that's not your decision." Ben replied.

"I believe the court's say differently."

"Yea, well, she's pregnant with my child and I say differently. So if you will excuse me." Ben announced heading towards Adrian's Room.

**ADRIAN'S BEDROOM:**

Adrian looked at Ben perturbed as he came in frustrated.

"So why are you continuing my little lie?" she asked Ben. "I'd thought you'd be half way to Juergens." She said with an attitude in her voice.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I am going to make amends with Amy but I thought the truth should come from you. Seeing as you owe me big."

"What?" she responded?

"People care about you Adrian…do you even get it? People generally care for you, they worry about you and when someone as close as your Mother was dies, they keep you in prayers and thoughts, they give condole scenes…"suddenly Ben stopped, he rubbed his left temple and then took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I'm confused and your Dad's presence doesn't make things better. I mean I love Amy, I want to marry Amy."

"Do you?" Adrian replied catching Ben's attention. "Or is it you wanting to be the hero? Let's face the facts Ben, you were thrown into this whole thing and if you had wanted to bail, you couldn't because…you're the nice guy. You've always been since we were little and you are now. What I don't get is this, if your in that much love why didn't you run after her no matter what, hero?" Adrian said as she made her way to a nearby chair by her desk.

"Your right." Ben answered; he then quickly left out the door, as Adrian looked sad.

**JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL:**

All the pre teens continued to exit out of the school when Ashley followed suit, noticing Henry sitting against his scooter waiting uncomfortable.

"You know, you could consider this a predator type situation?" Ashley announced as she arrived by Henry.

"I broke it off." Henry blurted.

"Look, all you had to do was just not have sex anymore." Ashley said looking at Henry's pants, as Henry followed her eyes he quickly shook his head.

"No, not that. I meant with Alice."

"And?" Ashley replied.

"And I want to give you a ride home."

"So let me get this straight, you break up with your girlfriend, to come and give me a ride home."

"Look, I've dated Alice forever, this whole getting a girl to like you thing is new." He replied disappointed.

"You know you're pretty pathetic…" she replied as silence set in, she smiled. "Pass me the helmet." She said as he smiled and did so.

**RICKY'S CAR:**

Ricky pulled into a brush filled gravel road; he soon reached an old manor house and stopped in front of it.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"This is my house."

"What?"

"Well it will be my house when I'm twenty-three, it was my grandmothers."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"You'll see, come on." He said getting out, as she followed suit, he met her and walked her up the stone steps onto the porch to the front door. He took out his wallet and then took out a card.

"The key!" he said waving the plastic card. Once inside, Amy noticed how empty the wood floors and off white walls was; it was then Ricky took her into the living room. As she stepped into the room, it was lit by the light from a big bay window that overlooked the nearby lake, she also found candles, a radio, a sleeping bag and a drum set with 80s memorabilia plastered on it.

"So why are we here?" Amy asked.

"Well because I've been reading about pregnancy and that stuff about hormones and crazy emotions. Now, I know I'm not Boyvewich and I haven't the slightest ides of how you deal with anger and frustration but I know how I do it." Ricky then brought Amy over and sat her down on the drum seat and gave her his drumsticks. "Now have at it."

"What?" she replied still confused?

"I come out here to think, and to get away when things get rough, and I play. The neighbors are miles away and can't hear; so I can play as loud as I want. Besides they used to be my Moms."

"Your Mom…really?"

"Yea, so have a crack at them, hit anything, as hard as you can." He said immediately Amy hit the snare lightly. "Come on, Amy, I know you hit harder than that." Amy hit the snare really hard. "Good, now go crazy." Amy began to hit the drums hard and really feeling a lot better. She found herself laughing as Ricky stood smiling, she then stopped abruptly. "What?" he asked.

"I feel stupid."

"Don't be, you have potential."

"Yea, well, I think there's only enough room in this family for one drummer." She said smiling and rubbing her belly as Ricky smiled and thought _YEA, OUR FAMILY._

* * *

**_O-k, where the heck did Ben go and what does Ricky mean by yea, our family…hum. MUST READ ON, NEED TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE_**


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Life of The American Teenager

**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

"**THE SECRET LIFE OF AN OXYMORON " PART FOUR**

**SEASON PREMIERE **

By. Heat mizzer

**I'M BACK!! SCHOOL TRIED TO SHUT UP THIS FAN FICTION BUT I FOUND TIME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY, THIS IS THE LAST OF THIS FAN FICTION. HOWEVER THERE IS ANOTHER ONE AROUND THE BEND, SOON.**

**I AM TRYING TO WRITE ALL THE WAY UP UNTIL THE REAL SECOND SEASON PREMIERE OF SECRET LIFE. **

**SO LOOK FOR THE NEXT EPISODE…**_**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON-GUILTY…YET.**_

* * *

**RICKY'S GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE:**

Amy saw a couple of boxes near a nearby window, one with an elephant in it.

"Jake." Amy called out.

"What?" Ricky answered.

"You stole him, I knew it, I tried to tell my Mom you had" she began as Ricky denied all allegations.

"I believe your wrong it was a gift, you gave him to me so I wouldn't be afraid."

"Yea, well, I was three."

"And obviously an Indian giver." He replied as she made her way over and

picked the elephant out, she noticed more things, a photo of their Moms in 80s fashions and holding them.

"Wow…embarrassing." She said flashing the photo.

"I almost forgot we were friends before."

"Ricky, what happened after you left? I mean you don't have to tell me but-"

"My Mom and I were victims of a liar, somehow he convinced her he wanted us back. So we get out there and everything seemed good or at least it looked like it. When my Mom found out it wasn't, we left and we actually moved back here. You know, she didn't even tell me about her cancer until later. She promised she'd fight it but it won and so did my Dad, everything went pretty much down hill from the time she died."

"I'm sorry, Ricky."

"Don't be, you've once again saved me."

"What?"

"Do you remember the story of Jake?"

"Not really."

"We were leaving for New York and I was scared and you told me not to be scared then you gave me Jake saying he would protect me and in a way, he did. When things got rough, he'd remind me that once upon a time, I wasn't a bad person, that there was good in me. Up until a day ago you did it again, you made me realize that there's good in me."

"Wow." Amy replied.

"Yea, well, I hope I can live up to your version of me."

"Well…"she grinned. "We didn't really start out on the right foot."

"Are you sure because I don't really have an complaint."

"Ricky!" she elbowed him as he laughed.

"Look, you said it yourself at Adrian's, we all used to be friends, maybe we were destined together." Immediately Amy became unnerved by the statement, she then thought about her failed kiss attempt to savage the feelings her and Ben have, she also thought about the fact he didn't run after her.

"Look, it's getting pretty late, why don't I get you back home." Ricky said to break the silence.

"O-k." as Amy began to walk away, she kept the picture and head away, as Ricky picked up Jake and noticed something else, he quickly grabbed it.

"Hey, Juergens?"

"Yea." She replied turning back.

"Here." He threw Jake towards her, as she caught it, she smiled. "Just promise me, you won't let those two friends of yours know that I got all mushy, it's bad for the rep." As he grinned, Amy rolled her eyes and left out as he followed.

**ADRIAN'S APARTMENT:**

Adrian awoke to silence once again, she looked at the clock and realized it was really late. As she headed towards the door, she opened it to find a DVD hanging from a string and paper clip with a sign on it reading "PLAY ME". She quickly took it down and rolled her eyes and put it in her DVD player. Suddenly the words flashed on the screen: ADRIAN LEE. Then pictures came up of her as a child and then older and so forth as she looked confused. The screen then changed back to black and the words: THE DAY YOU WERE BORN appeared. Suddenly, there were six more pictures, two of her Father holding her as a baby, one of her smiling in his arms, then three of her at her first birthday party with him in the distant background.

"Adrian, you have always been in my heart since you were born, you're my daughter, you were my heart and my proudest achievement. When you were two, your Mother did not want me in yours and hers life, so she gave me an ultimatum and I accepted because I wanted you near but soon, I was uninvited to events, uninvited to your life and you became my biggest heartbreak. Until I remarried which wasn't until ten years later. I apologize for how I reacted when you first came to me but I was scared, I was worried that it was a set up like the first time I tried to come to you and was arrested. I loved your Mother and deep down I still do but I love my baby girl and I ask you please give me a chance. You don't have to move, you can stay but please let me have this chance to get to know you." Detective Lee responded on video. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as the video went off, Adrian went over to open the door. When she opened the door Ruben stood in silence, he then looked at her.

"Mi hija, sé que no bajamos a un buen comienzo pero estoy pidiendo, ninguÌn I' m que pide usted para darme otra oportunidad." My daughter, I know that we did not get off to a good start but I am asking, no I'm begging for you to give me another chance.

"Did you do this?" she said pointing to the video.

"The pictures are mine, they are the only ones I have of you but your friend, Ben he put it all together for me."

"He didn't run…"she then looked out the door and saw Ben who looked uncomfortable, she rolled her eyes, then looked at her Father. "Look, I can't do this, I can't deal with all this right now, not with all this. I'm sorry." She responded immediately shutting the door on him, as he looked up at Ben, Ben angered takes a deep breath and heads towards her room and walks in shutting the door behind him.

"I don't want to hear it Boyvewich, I'm not Amy Juergens or Grace, I'm not some little naïve girl who will just forget and forgive."

"No ones asking you to Adrian. The fact of the matter is that your going to need someone, maybe not today but definitely, someone who can take the pressure when you just want to stay in your room all day."

"Why? I've done it since I was little. My mom was a stewardess and I took care of myself alright, I can take care of myself now." She said turning around, Ben came up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder and forcing her around towards him.

"Look, Adrian just stop it." as she looked at him weirdly. "Stop this tough girl act, you're not alone, you have people who want to be in your life, who want you to be happy and healthy, who would want you to let them in your life." Adrian turned quickly back around to avoid him. "Look you can fight, you can push and you can even verbally attack but they will still be there. Your Father is not going anywhere and so am I?" he added, as Adrian looked back mystified. "You were right, I'm the good guy and somehow, someway within these last twenty four hours I have become very much invested in you. So much that I helped your Dad with that video because you need him and he needs you. It's also why I have a plan B."

"Look, why don't you just go home, Boyvewich?" Adrian replied.

"Not without you."

"What?"

"Adrian, you can't do this alone, and since you won't do this with your Father, come live with my Father and I. We can put you up in the guest room and no reporters will be awaiting you and you can hide from everything until your ready to deal with it." As silence set in between the two, Ben looked down in defeat as he turned to leave.

"O-k." she replied.

**NIGHT/ BACK DOOR- MATTRESS KING:**

George came out of the Mattress King with a heavy load of trash he looked over at Ms. Jacob's Drugstore across the street and waved like always. He then turned towards the dumpster and placed the bag in knocking his watch in. "Ah man." As he looked around and saw a crate nearby, he lifted it up and stood on it to look when suddenly a bat came at his head knocking against the side of the trash and then on the ground, as he tried to look up at the person who hit him, a strong blur came and he was out. JUERGENS HOUSE: Ashley and Henry arrived at the front door.

"Your Mom is going to kill me." Henry said nervous.

"No, she isn't. We were just studying." Immediately the door opened and Anne stood angered.

"Where have you been?" she yelled. "Chill Mom, I was at the Library studying for Chemistry with Henry here, he's my new tutor."

"Really?"

"Yea, he felt uncomfortable working with me alone here at the house with no one else here, so we went to the Library."

"That's…really responsible. Now do you happen to know where Amy is?"

"No, I haven't heard from her."

"That's really unlike her, you don't think she's with Ben."

"I don't know."

"I don't think so, Ben was with Adrian." Henry added.

"Adrian?"

"Yea, he was with her when she found out about her Mom and he's been hanging with her until she cooled down."

"You don't think Amy's there?"

"Probably, she and him are always together." Henry added.

"Oh, well, would you like to stay for some dinner Henry?"

"Oh no, I better be getting back home too. Anyways, I see you tomorrow Ashley."

"Sure, whatever." She said as he looked confused and head away, she then headed into her house with her Mom.

"So, what's the real truth?" Anne asked.

"The truth is, I'm not Amy and secondly, he is my tutor and third, I think I'm going to finish off the rest of my homework." Ashley said heading towards her room.

**ADRIAN'S HOUSE:**

Leo takes two suitcases out of the apartment as Officer Lee & Ben wait, Adrian then comes out of her room, with another bag and her purse. She stops at Ben, and her Dad.

"You know what, I'll just be downstairs." Ben said leaving out of the room as Officer Lee looked at Adrian.

"You know, he's a good guy, I really like him."

"Yea well, don't get any ideas and as for the pregnant comment, I'm not and he's not the Father."

"I kind of figured." She looked at him intently. "I mean if your anything like my side of the family, he's too scrawny." He replied with a smile as she grinned.

"Look, I'm not ready for a lot of emotional stuff yet, so don't get any ideas but I am warming up to the idea." She added.

"Well, this is not the last you're going to see of me, I will be there Adrian Lee."

"I hope you will." He then held his hand out to take her other bag, she gave it and he left out of the room as she began to follow suit, she stopped really quickly and looked at the apartment again, she took a deep breath and turned off the light.

**JUERGEN'S HOME:**

Amy came in with assistance from Ricky as Anne came in and watched she grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Juergens, it's my fought that Amy's late, we went out to grab some food and talk."

"Sure." Anne replied, as she noticed Jake. "Jake?"

"Yea, it would seem Ricky had it all along."

"Because you gave it to him." Anne added as Ricky grinned.

"What? You remember me giving it to him too."

"Yea, you wanted him not to be scared and then almost a few months later you couldn't remember what happened to him, so somehow you came up with the stolen idea."

"Told you. Well, thanks Amy for the day."

"No, thank you, your actually alright, Underwood, that is when your not knocking up people." Amy replied as Ricky grinned, he then gave Amy her backpack and left out, as he left, Anne shut the door and looked at Amy. "What?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little too soon for you and him to be cavorting, I mean Rome wasn't built in a day and Ricky really hasn't shown himself to be one who can change easy. Wasn't he making out with your best friend after he abandon you?"

"Look, I'm fully aware that Ricky hasn't had a major epiphany to cause him to completely leave his past but that doesn't mean I can't try and give him a chance. I almost forgot that once upon a time, we were destined to be together." She said smiling and giving her Mother a photo. She then walked away as Anne looked at the photo of her and Rachel holding Ricky and Amy and smiling. She then looked at Amy and laughed at the thought.

**AMY'S ROOM:**

As Amy made her way into her room, she was surprised to find Ben awaiting her.

"Hey," he said slowly, he didn't know exactly where he stood.

"How'd? Did my Mom let you in?"

"No, I climbed the siding, I had to see you, to apologize and to clear my name. Look yesterday when Adrian kidnapped me, we went to her Father's house and she was really really angry, so she told him she was pregnant and in turn used me in the plot to really tick him off. Then we left and after getting back later, she found out about her Mom and he had followed her there as well, she asked me to stay because she couldn't deal. So I've been taking on most of Adrian's emotions and helping as I can. I'm sorry I didn't run after you but I seem to have this hero complex that I have trouble stopping and" as Ben rambled on, Amy found herself looking at Jake the Elephant and thinking about her day, as she looked up she found herself looking at Ricky.

"It's ok." She blurted and followed with a kiss.

_**The truth is maybe it wasn't life playing an oxymoron on my life, maybe it was Cupid and his arrow. Was I falling for Ricky? To start daydreaming about him, was shameful but as I thought about the day, the drumming, the story of the missing Jake, it wasn't an oxymoron at all but just the truth…**_

**MATTRESS KING:**

As Ricky passed the Mattress King, he noticed that the lights were still on and Mr. Juergen's car was still there. He would've normally just keep on but suddenly he noticed what seemed like a body on the ground in the alley. He quickly pulled in the space near Mr. Juergen's car and got out, running towards the alley. Immediately he ran over and lifted Mr. Juergen's up noticing blood coming from his head, he pulled out his cell phone and began to call.

"911, yes, Mattress King on 5th Street, George Juergens, it looks like he was hit."

"Ok, son. PUT THE CELL DOWN!" a cop yelled, immediately Ricky looked back.

"Look, I found him here, I was calling the ambulance."

"Yea, right, Underwood. Put him down slowly and back away backwards with your hands up." The Cop continued, immediately Ricky hung up and placed George down gently against the ground and stood up and walked backwards toward the Cop who quickly grabbed him and handcuffed him and sat him against the ground.

"Yes, we have a man down and a suspect as well." The Cop reported as Ricky looked up at Ms. Jacobs who looked at him shaking her head.

* * *

_**WHO WOULD HIT GEORGE JUERGENS? AND IS RICKY'S LIFE JUST ABOUT TO GO BAD AS IT GETS BETTER? HOW WILL AMY FEEL WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THE LIVING SITUATION BETWEEN ADRIAN AND HER BOYFRIEND OR IS IT FRIEND? CHECK IT OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT (EPISODE TWO)…**THE SECRET LIFE OF THE NON-GUILTY…YET!_


End file.
